


Три головы хорошо, а две лучше

by BraKet



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gerontophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh Fuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Джорах Мормонт решает научить Барристана Селми, как нужно обращаться с девушками. И в качестве опытного образца предлагает себя.
Relationships: Barristan Selmy/Jorah Mormont
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Три головы хорошо, а две лучше

— Ты сдал меня королеве. 

— Неужели? А я вот припоминаю, что ты сделал это первым, — тон сира Барристана Селми был холоден, как стульчак в бревенчатом замке на Медвежьем острове.

Вместо ответа Джорах примирительно кивнул на небольшой бочонок в своих руках. Этим он как бы задавал риторический вопрос: «Могу я войти?», но сир Барристан не посторонился, не пропустил и не сделал других гостеприимных жестов. Торчал в дверях весь такой гордый и непреклонный, смотрел спокойно и грозно. Видимо, для него вопрос риторическим не был.

Джорах, однако, сдаваться не собирался. Главным образом потому, что отпил от подарка уже треть. Или чуть больше.

— Думаю, доносчику с предателем, — заметил он со значением, — найдется о чем поговорить. 

И, поскольку сир Барристан остался недвижим, добавил: 

— Я ее люблю, ты ее любишь, а она куда-то исчезла, и мы ведь не верим, что ее прибрал к рукам Неведомый, может, только мы с тобой и не верим в это, что ж, значит, хватит смотреть как Рейегаль на ягненка, пропусти и достань кубки, нам надо обсудить план по ее возвращению на трон здесь или в Вестеросе, или сначала здесь, а потом в Вестеросе... Проклятье! Плевать мне на троны, я хочу вернуть ее себе. И ты тоже, старик, разве нет? Скажи «нет», и я уйду, просто скажи «нет». 

Это была, пожалуй, самая длинная речь, которую Джорах когда-либо произносил, но она подействовала: сир Барристан моргнул и сделал шаг назад.

*******

— У дракона три головы... — сообщил наконец Джорах, в очередной раз откупоривая бочонок.

Оказавшись внутри, он снова сделался неразговорчивым: молча наполнял кубок, молча пил, молча салютовал воздуху. Сир Барристан сидел прямой как палка и в этом странноватом пиршестве участия не принимал, хотя Джорах и ему, разумеется, налил, что он, жадный?

— У дракона три головы, — повторил Джорах и, подумав, добавил: — Герб Таргариенов, ты-то должен его помнить. Эйгон и две его жены-сестры — вот откуда этот символ. У королевы не осталось братьев, но она могла бы взять двух мужей. Я сказал ей это, и она согласилась. Согласилась!

Джорах вытер рот ладонью и уставился на кроваво-красные капли на пальцах.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? Мы двое отлично бы ей подошли, рыцарь.

— Ты пьян, — сообщил ему сир Барристан.

Джорах вздохнул: 

— Еще нет.

И снова взялся за пробку.

— Это и есть твой план? — помолчав минуту-другую и не дождавшись продолжения, поинтересовался сир Барристан. — Напиться?

— Я же сказал: у дракона три го...

— Я думал, у тебя есть предположения, где ее искать, — за сдержанным тоном Барристана угадывалось разочарование. — А ты сидишь и толкуешь о том, что если два старика разделят с ней ложе...

— Я не так уж и стар! — резко вскинул голову Джорах.

— Если мы сойдемся в бою, я побью тебя, как мальчишку, это верно.

Снисходительный тон Джораха покоробил.

— Ты забываешь, что я победил всех соперников в яме Дазнака!

Сир Барристан сдержанно хмыкнул:

— Но королеве ты годишься в отцы. И в довольно пожилые, замечу. 

— И что с того? — решил сменить тактику Джорах. — Ей нужны не любовники. А преданные спутники, советники, телохранители. В общем, можно сказать, что и отцы. 

— Доносчик и предатель... — пробормотал сир Барристан и торопливо поднял ладонь, призывая не перебивать. — Впрочем, дело не в этом. Будь ты молод и красив, ничего бы не изменилось. Королева пропала. Только это пока и имеет значение. 

— Ты же не хочешь отправиться искать ее прямо сейчас? Снаружи ночь, — возразил Джорах. — Поэтому я считаю, что нам нужно...

— Предаться глупым хмельным мечтам?

— Придумать, как обеспечить ей действительно хорошую защиту, когда мы ее найдем. Ты ведь понимаешь, что, пока она свободна, ей постоянно будут предлагать брак в обмен на корабли, войска и другую помощь? А заполучив ее в жены, пытаться убить, чтобы вернуть все это себе, да еще заполучить то, что принадлежит ей по праву?

Джорах вновь налил себе вино.

— Короче, я тут размышлял... У нее должен быть супруг, один вид которого отпугнет всех возможных претендентов. То есть, нам нужен умелый грозный боец. И верный. Желающий служить ей до могилы, а не отправлять в нее, чтобы отобрать драконов!

Сир Барристан выглядел задумчивым.

— Возможно, — наконец медленно произнес он. — Возможно, ты прав... И даже мог бы сыграть роль такого бойца... Но ты ведь давно на нее засматриваешься, однако не продвинулся в своих...

— Во-первых, — перебил его Джорах, — я не то чтобы прилагал усилия. Как любого влюбленного идиота, меня слишком грела мысль о том, что рано или поздно она сама обратит на меня свой взор, так что не стоит чрезмерно навязываться. Ну, знаешь, все эти самодовольные ошибки всякого охваченного возвышенной горячкой...

— У меня немного опыта в таких делах, — сухо заметил сир Барристан. — Идиотизм по велению сердца — больше твоя стихия.

— Ладно-ладно, ты все равно понял, о каком промахе речь: вместо того, чтобы завоевывать ее, я сидел и ждал, пока она упадет мне в руки, словно перезрелый плод. Это было глупо, признаю.

— Хорошо, что ты умеешь извлекать из своих ошибок уроки.

— Во-вторых, — старательно игнорируя скептический тон сира Барристана, продолжил Джорах, — я полагал, что дело не в том, что я для нее слишком плох, просто она в принципе не хочет и не будет никого выбирать. И тут появляется этот женишок со своей отравленной саранчой. И вместо того, чтобы дать ему от ворот поворот...

— Династический брак — обычное дело. 

— Вот и она, видимо, так думает, — пожаловался Джорах неожиданно горько. — Что возвращает нас к моему предложению. 

Он налил себе еще вина и выжидательно уставился на сира Барристана. Сир Барристан выглядел задумчивым. Джорах успел допить вино и наполнить кубок снова, а сир Барристан все молчал. 

И вдруг вскинул глаза на Джораха.

— Хорошо, — сказал спокойно. — Но какой прок от моего согласия, если Дейенерис в Миэрине нет? Я должен был ехать вместе с Агго и Ракхаро... — добавил он тихо.

— И я, — вздохнул Джорах.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. 

— Что ж, — Джорах слегка пожал плечами, — возможно, еще не поздно. Мы можем выехать завтра на ее поиски.

— Степь широка... Не лучше ли попробовать вывести из строя скорпионы, которые наставили вокруг города, чтобы сбить Дрого?

— Хм. Отличная мысль! — Джорах повеселел.

Ну вот и все, можно уходить. За резным окошком давно уже опустилась ночь, и вино уже было почти допито... Но возвращаться в маленькую одинокую комнату Джораху не хотелось, а хотелось ему, как всякому влюбленному идиоту, часами говорить о Дейенерис.

Он открыл рот, чтобы разразиться длинной тирадой, как она нежна, прекрасна, благородна, смела и необыкновенна... Но вдруг бухнул:

— Так ты что же? Ни с кем и никогда? 

Сир Барристан, задумчиво разглядывающий столик, вскинул голову.

— Что? 

— Ну... Я вроде как сижу тут и прочу тебя в женихи... Но ты ведь у нас из белых плащей. Не то чтобы я верил в то, что они соблюдают все свои...

— Я бы не стал давать обеты, если бы собирался их нарушить, — перебил его сир Барристан неожиданно грозным тоном.

Это показалось Джораху забавным.

— Насколько я помню, ты говорил, что тебе пожаловали землю и замок. Вот видишь, старик, один обет ты уже нарушил!

Но сир Барристан не улыбнулся.

— Не по своей воле. И я их не принял, — сказал он с мрачноватой гордостью.

Джорах бы уже, возможно, перестал допытываться, не будь сир Барристан таким... чрезмерно-серьезным. Не сиди он, как будто меч проглотил, не смотри так, словно Джорах напялил на себя дурацкий колпак с бубенчиками.

Джораху вдруг захотелось его раздразнить. 

— Но в клятве же нет ничего про отказ от утех? — подмигнул он.

— Прошу прощения? — сир Барристан моргнул.

— Ну... — Джорах неопределенно покрутил в воздухе рукой. — Вряд ли ваш текст так уж сильно отличается от того, который говорят приносящие присягу при вступлении в Ночной Дозор. Я его выучил, мне, видишь ли, какое-то время грозила Стена, — и Джорах продекламировал с нарочито трагическими интонациями: — «Не возьму себе ни жены, ни земель, не стану отцом детям»... — тут он хмыкнул и добавил уже обычным тоном: — Короче, как видишь, ничего о том, что нельзя изливать семя в свою руку или даже в руку брата по оружию. А может, и не только туда.

Сир Барристан выглядел смущенным и рассерженным одновременно. Он выпрямился на своем стуле еще сильнее и сурово произнес:

— Смысл белого братства не в том, чтобы нарочно лишать себя каких-то... Я хочу сказать: мы не септоны и не служители тем или иным богам. Мы полностью посвящаем себя королю и поэтому...

— Чем же король, в таком случае, отличается от какого-нибудь бога? — перебил сира Барристана Джорах. — Впрочем, — добавил он поспешно, — я не собираюсь обсуждать природу власти, я лишь хочу заметить, что в клятве нет ничего о том, что любовные утехи запретны. Запретны плоды любовных утех: брак и дети. Поэтому-то я и спросил тебя: неужели же ты ни разу ни с кем никогда?.. И как же ты, в таком случае, собираешься стать хорошим мужем Дейенерис? Да она от тебя к любому купцу сбежит!

Сир Барристан нахмурился и сделал вдох, явно собираясь выдать гневную тираду. 

— В любом случае, — поспешно сказал Джорах и аккуратно отставил кубки в сторону, — ты уже не в белой гвардии, старик. Так что ничего не нарушишь, если... — тут Джорах перегнулся через столик и прижался своими винными хмельными губами к сурово сжатым губам сира Барристана.

*******

Если бы Барристану Селми сказали, что вечер закончится вот так: он сидит на скрипучем стуле в своей скромной холостяцкой комнате, а на его губах повис бывший предатель, Барристан Селми решил бы, что над ним издеваются.

Но вы поглядите на эту картину! Вечер снаружи уступил место ночи, а в его рот впились сухие обветренные губы Джораха Мормонта. 

— Зря ты побрился, — сказал Джорах Мормонт, отстраняясь. — Мало того, что теперь тебя каждая собака может узнать, так еще и колешься, как репей!

— Я и хотел, чтобы меня наконец узнали. Возможно, если за ней все еще охотятся убийцы из Семи Королевств, им лучше представлять, под чьей защитой она теперь находится: это поумерит их пыл, — ответил сир Барристан и добавил: — И кто бы что говорил о растительности.

— Моя щетина длинней и мягче, — возразил Джорах Мормонт. — Думаешь, почему я ее поддерживаю именно такой? Бывшая жена считала, что слишком длинная борода щекочет, а бритая кожа никогда не бывает идеально гладкой, так что средняя поросль — в самый раз.

Он снова приник губами к губам сира Барристана, чтобы тот оценил правоту слов его бывшей жены. Сир Барристан оценил. 

— Поэтому, если ты хочешь, чтобы Дейенерис была довольна, лучше отрасти хотя бы то, что у меня, — добавил Джорах Мормонт, опять отстраняясь.

Его покровительственный тон неожиданно покоробил сира Барристана.

— Пытаешься сделать вид, что таким странным образом заботишься о нашей королеве?

— А ты что же, решил, что я внезапно воспылал к тебе страстью?! — с неподдельным изумлением спросил Джорах Мормонт, и сир Барристан вдруг почувствовал себя глупо. 

На самом деле он ни о чем особенно не успел подумать, когда Джорах Мормонт вдруг перегнулся через столик и... «У него хмельные винные губы», — вот все, что пронеслось в голове сира Барристана. Про Дейенерис он как-то и вовсе успел за последние полминуты забыть. 

— Я хотел проверить способен ли ты заставить ее перестать думать о всяких династических браках, старик, — все еще удивленным тоном проворчал Джорах. — Потому что если дело вдруг дойдет до... 

— Хватит болтать. Если уж решил учить меня любовной науке, не отвлекайся, — грубовато, чтобы скрыть растерянность, перебил его сир Барристан и сам попытался начать поцелуй. 

— Да нет же, поверни голову набок, иначе мы стукнемся носами...

На этот раз сир Барристан не стал ничего говорить. Ладно уж, в конце концов, у этого парня и в самом деле побольше опыта во всяких любовных делах... Он ведь был женат! Неудивительно, что даже его сухие обветренные губы умудряется действовать так нежно... Проклятье! Кажется, это все начинает неожиданно нравиться! Радоваться по этому поводу или наоборот? 

Сир Барристан не успел ответить себе на этот вопрос: Джорах вдруг решил пустить в ход язык и ответ пришел сам собой.

Сир Барристан отдернул голову.

— Не надо.

Джорах неожиданно покладисто пожал плечами:

— Да как скажешь. Я могу и более... целомудренно.

И он снова принялся перебирать губы сира Барристана своими губами. Сир Барристан попытался делать то же самое, но последнее слово Джораха его смутило. Может, он зря воспротивился языку? От обычных («целомудренных») поцелуев никаких желаний у него не возникало. А ведь он должен был бы уже распалиться! Или нет? Когда-то, давным-давно, его невесте хватало лишь ласково посмотреть на него, чтобы кровь закипела. Старость ли это или... 

Словно ощутив его колебания, Джорах отстранился и заметил ворчливо:

— Ты хоть что-то чувствуешь, похожее на желание? 

— Пытаюсь понять, — медленно, прислушиваясь к себе, сказал сир Барристан. — Кажется, нет. 

— Хм.

— Но ведь и ты не Дейенерис, — немного грубее, чем следовало, отрезал сир Барристан и задумался: а испытывает ли он желание к королеве? Настоящую, физическую, темную мужскую страсть... а не отеческое невинное стремление защитить?

И чего на самом деле хочет Джорах Мормонт? Сир Барристан попытался вспомнить, как обычно тот смотрел на Дейенерис: совсем иначе, чем другие мужчины. В его глазах проступала тоска, а не голод. Жажда умереть за нее, а не обладать ею...

«Что насчет тебя? — захотел спросить он Джораха. — Да готов ли ты взойти на ее ложе, если она вдруг согласится? Может, на самом деле не это тебе нужно?»

Джорах, видимо, понял его задумчивый взгляд по-своему.

— Просто закрой глаза, тогда пойдет легче.

«Что пойдет?» — чуть было не спросил сир Барристан и вдруг вздрогнул. А что в самом деле должно пойти? Не собирается же Джорах Мормонт... 

Сир Барристан отпрянул настолько далеко, насколько ему позволила спинка стула, и настороженно заметил:

— Слушай, начнем с того, что я вообще не верю в то, что она согласится возлечь с... Но если уж такое вдруг случится... Может, вот тогда-то ты и будешь учить меня, ну... В процессе? Непосредственно подсказывая, что делать прямо во время... Ты понял.

В удивленный взгляд Джораха Мормонта добавилась искорка праведного возмущения:

— А что, если меня она выгонит?! Ты об этом подумал? Что, если она согласится, но, например, только с тобой? Я уже достаточно намозолил ей глаза, и она может выбрать кого-то... не такого привычного для первого раза... И что ты станешь делать тогда? Скажешь ей: «Ой, полежи в этой позе, а я сейчас быстро сбегаю за советом к моему другу Джораху»?

— Ты мне не друг.

— Тем более! «К врагу Джораху» звучит еще хуже!

— Ты мне не враг.

Джорах закатил глаза, пояснил несколько раздраженным тоном:

— Ключевое слово тут «сбегаю». Ну и, конечно, «посоветуюсь». Сосредоточься на них. У тебя будет только один шанс, понимаешь?

— Если он вообще наступит.

— Когда мы ее найдем, она будет в довольно жалком положении. Думаю, нам придется ее лечить и... 

Воображение немедленно нарисовало сиру Барристану эту прекрасную... и одновременно ужасную картину. Он возмущенно выпалил:

— Теперь ты предлагаешь мне воспользоваться беспомощностью девушки!

Джорах прикрыл глаза как человек, уставший объяснять очевидное, и простонал с досадой:

— Я предлагаю тебе воспользоваться мозгами! Ты же воин, а не менестрель! Хватит думать о всяких романтичных вещах, подумай... стратегически! Нам нужно оградить ее от ухажеров раз и навсегда. Как по мне, так лучше ты, чем какой-нибудь... Очередной владелец кораблей, положивший глаз на драконов!

Сир Барристан попробовал подумать... Тактически, стратегически... Хоть как-то. Но в голову его лезла лишь ерунда типа «Как далеко он предлагает зайти? Как далеко готов зайти я? И зачем? Что это со мной? Почему я не выгоню его вон?»

Может, сидеть в одиночестве и тоскливо, но это еще не значит, что нужно творить всякие непотребные безумства!

— Ладно. Предположим на секунду, что ты прав... — вдруг к собственному изумлению сказал сир Барристан. — Хотя я все равно не верю...

— Если она вдруг внемлет моим советам, уже поздно будет верить или не верить! Надо будет действовать! Так давай! Учись!

«Наверное, мне просто любопытно», — успокоил себя сир Барристан и потянулся к губам Джораха Мормонта, сухим и настойчивым губам со вкусом вина... Но через пару мгновений вновь отпрянул.

— Нет, это невозможно... Ты ведь... Даже близко не она!

— Включи воображение!

— Оно у меня не настолько... богатое. Я воин, а не менестрель!

— Ты просто слишком мало выпил, и твой чрезмерно закоснелый разум мешает... Короче, не переживай, рыцарь, у меня есть идея!

Внезапно Джорах Мормонт схватил кубок сира Барристана, так и стоявший все это время не пригубленным, и разом опрокинул его себе в рот. 

«Не понимаю, как то, что ты надерешься еще и моей порцией, поможет моему чрезмерно закоснелому трезвому разуму что-то там осознать, но кто я такой, чтобы мешать знатоку любовных утех?» — решил было сказать сир Барристан саркастическим тоном, но тут Джорах Мормонт перегнулся через столик, впился в его губы и... Сир Барристан вдруг почувствовал, как в горло течет пряный хмельной напиток. И вот это было неожиданно... волнующе! Этот поцелуй пьянил в самом буквальном смысле!

— О, вот теперь ты, я вижу, начал понимать, что к чему! — хмыкнул Джорах, оторвавшись от его губ. — Что? Мои поцелуи уже не кажутся тебе такими уж отвратительными?

Сир Барристан хотел сказать, что отвратительными они ему не казались и с самого начала... Но не стал. Благодаря незапланированному визиту медведя с бочонком он пропустил сегодня свой ужин, и целый кубок вина, разом опрокинувшийся в пустой желудок, произвел свое коварное действие: сиру Барристану стало решительно все равно на отвратительности и понимания.

Тем более что Джорах Мормонт вновь подался к нему с сомкнутыми губами и повторил свой маневр с вливанием.

И еще раз.

Да. Эти поцелуи разительно отличались от предыдущих «сухих»! В них стало больше чувственности... Больше истомы... Больше чего-то... такого, чему сир Барристан не мог подобрать названия... Да, в общем-то, и не слишком пытался. Его тело стало тяжелым и ленивым, ему захотелось лечь, растечься по полу и ни о чем не думать... 

Некоторое время он еще пытался сохранить гордую осанку, но следующий кубок неожиданно внушил ему, что прямо сидеть на стуле и смешно, и неудобно. А когда сир Барристан начал валиться на бок, то вдобавок еще и обнаружил, что никакого желания отрывать свои губы от чужих у него нет, зато есть желание продолжать эти странные пряно-пьяные поцелуи. Так что он обнял Джораха за плечи и потащил за собой.

— Ого, — пробормотал Джорах, стукаясь локтем о пол. — Какой, оказывается, действенный способ! Может, провернуть его с Дейенерис? 

— Может, — разморенно согласился Барристан и притянул Джораха поближе к себе, стараясь, однако, не слишком ощупывать его тело.

Губы еще туда-сюда, но грудь у Джораха Мормонта совсем не походила на женскую!

«Можно подумать, ты знаешь, какова на ощупь женская грудь...»

— Кажется, я начинаю жалеть о своих обетах, — с неожиданной горечью сообщил он Джораху Мормонту. 

— Да ладно тебе, старик, во-первых, у тебя еще все впереди, во-вторых...

— Прекрати звать меня стариком. Тем более, если собираешься воодушевить меня на...

«Соитие с Дейенерис? Или с тобой?...»

— Но ты ведь старик!

— На себя посмотри.

— Ну... Я все-таки буду помоложе.

— Но ненамного.

— Намного. 

— Нет.

— Да. 

Сир Барристан вздохнул:

— Так что там «во-вторых»?

Джорах Мормонт с готовностью встрепенулся:

— Во-вторых, ты, возможно, не так уж много и потерял... Вот я никакими обетами связан не был. И что? Помогло мне это, а? Посмотри, где я и где ты!

Сир Барристан посмотрел (особой разницы в их теперешнем положении не наблюдалось) и вдруг вздохнул снова:

— Зато ты знаешь, какова на ощупь женская грудь...

— И не только на ощупь, но и на вкус... Но, может, лучше этого и вовсе не знать? Вот ты же как-то дожил до своих лет без этой информации, и ничего!

Сир Барристан подумал.

— С одной стороны, — сказал он медленно, — может, ты и прав. Я не испытываю каких-то особенных ужасных любовных мук. С другой... Может, я просто не знаю, что то, что я в итоге испытываю, и есть любовные муки? 

— Ничего, скоро у тебя будет возможность определиться, что нравится тебе больше: знать и мучиться или не знать и мучиться! — утешил Джорах.

— Я бы предпочел знать и не мучиться, — возразил сир Барристан.

Но тут Джорах снова прижался к его губам своими, а руку... Похоже, его не сильно смущало то, что у сира Барристана грудь совершенно не походила на женскую.

— М-м-м, — сказал сир Барристан прямо в губы Джораху Мормонту.

Потому что, кажется, его грудь тоже не смущалась тем, что она вовсе не женская. И реагировала на поглаживания и пощипывания весьма... бурно. В какой-то степени это даже начинало смущать.

— Хм, — задумчиво ответил Джорах Мормонт прямо в губы сиру Барристану и переместил ладонь... намного ниже.

И вот это смущало уже куда больше!

Сир Барристан распахнул глаза и хотел было сказать: «Стой!»

Или даже схватить руку Джораха Мормонта, чтобы... Нет, не сломать ее, конечно, а просто... Куда-нибудь деть. Подальше от своего паха.

Кажется. Наверное. 

Сир Барристан закрыл глаза. Пожалуй, он все-таки слишком много выпил. Точнее, его слишком сильно напоили. Потому что чужие пальцы даже не кажутся ему теперь... неуместными. А ведь, если подумать...

— В пекло обеты, — пробормотал сир Барристан и зажмурился еще крепче.

Он не хочет думать. Его вполне устраивает просто чувствовать, как Джорах Мормонт возится с тесемками его бриджей, то и дело заставляя странно замирать нетерпеливыми касаниями, которые приходятся прямо поверх... 

Но когда Джорах Мормонт развязал все узлы и запустил руку внутрь, сир Барристан неожиданно резво схватил его за кисть.

— Постой! Я не думаю, что Дейенерис станет делать что-то подобное! То есть, вряд ли это как-то поможет мне...

— Я не собираюсь учить тебя самоудовлетворяться, — сообщил Джорах, оставил член сира Барристана в покое и принялся за свои штаны. — Я как раз хочу максимально приблизить тебя к натуральной, скажем так, ситуации.

Он рывком стащил их до колен, и сир Барристан почувствовал непреодолимое желание откатиться в сторону, подальше от чужих мускулистых волосатых бедер.

— Может, пояснишь? — откатываться он не стал, но все-таки слегка отодвинулся, стараясь, чтобы его движения выглядели не столько паническими, сколько разумными. — Что значит «максимально приблизить»? Ты же не хочешь предоставить мне свою... Я не уверен, что готов к такому...

— Ну уж нет! — Джорах вздрогнул и, кажется, тоже лишь силой воли поборол уже свое желание сбежать. — Я совершенно точно не собираюсь отдавать тебе самое дорогое! Да и кому бы то ни было. Не путай меня с Красным Змием. 

— Но тогда как... 

— Просто просунешь между.

Сир Барристан попытался напрячь свой хмельной ум и рассмотрел предложение со всех возможных сторон. Но хмельной ум не желал напрягаться.

— Между... чем и чем? — наконец сдался сир Барристан, отгоняя от своего внутреннего взора совсем уж невероятные картины.

Джорах Мормонт закатил глаза.

— Ну, между моими бедрами! Спаси меня Семеро... Смотри, ложишься сверху, — тут он потянул на себя слабо упирающегося сира Барристана, — а свой член помещаешь куда-то... допустим... сюда... Не, выше коленей, моих коленей выше! Вот, примерно так. Не уверен, что оно похоже на то, что ты будешь ощущать, когда (то есть — если!) окажешься внутри... Но другой пещерки у меня для тебя нет. Впрочем, если ты хочешь, мы всегда можем снять...

— Ни за что! — выпалил сир Барристан. — Никаких женщин за плату!

— Да как скажешь. 

Возможно, покорность Джораха Мормонта оказалась решающей (будет ли Дейенерис покорна так же? Да будет ли она с ним вообще? Зачем бы ей сдался «сир дедушка»...), возможно, решающим оказалось вино, стучащее в висках... Но сир Барристан вдруг перестал противиться объятиям и превратностям странного вечера, навалился сверху, прижался всем телом. «Рукой, направь рукой», — шепнул Джорах, и сир Барристан отметил это на будущее (если оно, конечно, все же случится), потому что до сих пор ему казалось: напряженная плоть сама каким-то удивительным образом найдет вход, но раз нет... То ладно.

Сир Барристан взял себя за член и ввел его между бедер, ниже подола рубахи Джораха Мормонта.

«Мы одеты, наверное, это неправильно», — подумал он, но не мог не обрадоваться этому: ощущать на своем голом животе чужой член ему не очень хотелось. Это бы разрушило все и без того слишком хрупкие неясные грезы.

Член через два слоя ткани все-таки намного лучше. Раз уж совсем его куда-то деть невозможно. 

Сир Барристан закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить... кого? Свою невесту, от которой ему когда-то пришлось отказаться? Вряд ли у нее были такие щетинистые щеки и тяжелое хриплое дыхание! 

Королеву драконов? Что ж, несмотря на нежность, ее тело крепко и мускулисто...

Внезапно Джорах Мормонт сам отвернул голову. Щетинистой щеки больше нет... Это хорошо...

В конце концов, если приподняться на локтях, то и член не будет чувствоваться. Да. Вот так лучше. 

Сир Барристан не успел подумать, что же ему следует делать дальше, тело внезапно само нашло ритм, возможно, слишком медленный, но сира Барристана он устраивал. Неспешный и томный, ритм вполне согласовывался с хмельными приливами в его голове и странно ноющем теле. Плавный и тягучий, он позволял качаться на чужом теле, как на волнах, бездумно и расслабленно...

И даже странно, что сир Барристан все равно довольно быстро начал задыхаться. 

Но это не нарушало ритма. Наоборот, его хриплые выдохи, казалось, его и задавали. Сир Барристан даже стал постанывать, чтобы не сбиваться. Ну, и просто потому, что сдерживаться казалось глупым и сложным.

Джорах Мормонт лежал странно тихо, может, не хотел нарушать настрой, сир Барристан отметил это и тут же забыл, слишком погрузившись в собственные ощущения.

(Наверное, так нельзя... Надо будет потом поразмыслить над этим... Потом...)

Ему было и стыдно, и сладко, и как-то странно легко, словно он помолодел лет на сорок — разгоряченное тело не ощущало бремени старости. Конечно, он все еще стоил шестерых из Королевской Гвардии, но сам себе то и дело напоминал несмазанную телегу. 

Сейчас эта телега размеренно катилась по дороге, и он не опасался, что она вот-вот развалится. Напротив. Поневоле он начал убыстрять ее ход. Сперва ему захотелось выяснить, на что она еще способна, но довольно быстро она уже просто будто сама летела под гору.

В пояснице и ниже, по всему тазу, разливалось нетерпение, жар, в паху рождалось что-то вроде внутреннего зуда. Не то чтобы сир Барристан совсем никогда не ощущал чего-то подобного, но во сне он не управлял ощущениями, их силой и остротой. А здесь, наяву, мог попытаться. Двигаться быстрее и медленнее, почти замирать, пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное... ослабить... А в итоге, напротив, всеми этими попытками странно умножать все чувства, доводить до такого предела, которого никак не получалось достичь даже в самых ранних молодых снах.

Переходя этот предел, он, кажется, даже закричал, не в силах молча вынести сотрясающие его мучительно сладкие судороги. 

*******

— Мы слишком много выпили, — хрипло сказал сир Барристан.

— И слишком много говорили о Дейенерис, — подсказал Джорах смущенным тоном.

Похоже, ему тоже было как-то не по себе.

— С другой стороны, — добавил он поспешно, — посмотри на это практично, рыцарь: теперь мы знаем, что можно сделать втроем на ложе. 

Рыцарь попытался посмотреть практично... Но в голове было звеняще-прекрасно пусто.

— Например? — поинтересовался он вяло, не открывая глаз.

— Ну, когда один будет заниматься ею, другой... может пристроиться к нему... Подобным образом сзади. И ему даже не обязательно...

— Я понял. Хм. Ты прав. Пожалуй, этот способ не так уж и плох. И королеву он вряд ли оскорбит...

— Именно. Ведь никто из нас не будет соперничать с ее лоном. 

— Да, знаешь, в этом есть смысл...

— Теперь самое время заняться ее поисками!

— Согласен.

— Пока она нам еще нужна, — хмыкнул Джорах, и сир Барристан вдруг захохотал, искренне и радостно.

Впервые за последние лет сорок.


End file.
